


Dissemination

by aMoxgirl, sociallyshield (aMoxgirl)



Series: Correspondent Exchange [8]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Correspondent Exchange, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/aMoxgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/sociallyshield
Summary: Alcohol always seems to help the weak be brave- what does it do to the already brave?Mox hates that Roman has come calling for their long overdue conversation. Maybe the alcohol helps it go better than he thought it would???In another part of the world- Montana is suffering from the realization of the loss of not only her mom but the distances between her and Mox. Until a stranger comes calling.. he brings back memories that she doesn't want or need.Seth is tired and in pain- the treatments are worst by far than the disease but with the help of his "new" little sister perhaps there is some truth behind all this magic talk after all???





	Dissemination

**Author's Note:**

> Language is always an issue with Mox and his brothers but its the way in the world. Soon things will get a little more graphic... (I keep meaning to add this in here as well... Twitter me: @aMOXgirl)

**Dissemination**

_Noun: the action or fact of spreading something: especially information_

Its been three days since the late-night meeting with the Kalku and Jon still feels dirty, his skin still wants to crawl off his body and his mind wants to go to a very dark place. It’s the image of sad light brown distraught eyes that remind him that he has committed a graver sin. The haunting look Montana gave him when she cut the video feed tells him that in trying to protect her by distances himself he has in fact cut her off from the only person she wanted to count on.

Sighing Jon walks through one of the larger water gardens in the Forgotten City to a weeping willow tree, how the damn thing continues to live in the heat he doesn’t know, nor does he care. All that matters is its late and he has obtained a jug of the best brewed alcohol that this damn place can offer.

Its liquid fire in his throat and feels like cement in his gut but the shame of the act he has committed with the Kalku fuels him to take drink after drink. When he briefly forgets about the damn witch- Montana’s haunted eyes resurfaces. Then he is happily chugs another drink.

There is movement to his left, the footsteps are light so he asks, “how can you move so damn quietly for a big man?” His words only hold a slight slur, but his brother knows his drunk speak well enough. ‘Practice Deano! You think Pops wouldn’t have skinned me alive if he caught me coming in drunk after a party or a date?” Thinking about it, Jon pouts and nods in agreement.

Roman’s dad was a hard ass, no funny business kind of a guy! Not like his own father who loved to play and joke around. That thought takes him back to happier times then he remembers that his dad is longer alive, and he takes another drink.

The fire isn’t drowning his shame or guilt anymore. So, he corks it and sits it aside. A minute ticks by…

He knows why his brother is here, and immediately he picks the jug back up and uncocks it and takes another hard drink.

Then there are hands ripping the jug away from him and he snarls in sadness, he doesn’t want to be sober for this conversation but Roman is forcing his hand. Brokenly he asks, “where do you want to start?”

Roman comes to sit under the weeping willow tree and simply asks, “how long was you underground?” the question is light and for some reason it doesn’t bother Jon like he thought it would, doesn’t bother him that the question has be spoken aloud. “eighteen months! I spent six months in a hooch chained up like a dog!’ Once said, even with the fire running in his veins his heart feels a tad bit lighter.

Roman hums next to him, then while staring straight ahead questions, “you didn’t break?” Laughing he sat and bent his legs up and rested his arms on his knees, “no Ro I didn’t… well I did but that was when I was back in Vegas!” He heard the hard swallow from Roman and casted a sideways glance to him, “after you found Renee with another man?” The sting is there and its as if Roman has slapped him in the face, his anger tries to fight its way forward, but the alcohol is still burning bright. “Seth done some digging?”

The question is met by a hot blush and a quick look of shame in Roman’s eyes, but the answer is quiet and steady, “some, I made a trip to Vegas on my leave!” This time the anger does find its way through and Jon bites out, ‘motherfucker!” Roman merely nods and softly snaps back, “I wanted to understand why… and more importantly who you are now Dean! I miss my brother, Renee use to be your heart and soul!”

His voice is choking up in his throat, tears are leaking out of his eyes, but he snaps back, “you could have asked you sonofabitch!” Roman dips his head in agreement but whispers back, “you wouldn’t have answered Dean- the new man that you are is completely different! Maybe I over stepped but if it matters, she asked me to bring you back to her!”

His heart stops and he is snapping his head in Roman’s direction so fast his head spins, “what did you say?” Roman looks at him and for the first time since Roman and Seth found him in this hellhole he feels like one of them is actually looking **at** _him_. “I told her no- that she doesn’t get to ask for you back! I won’t allow it- and unless I miss my guess neither will Montana! This new man- might be a sonofabitch but she is smoothing him out- your not the man that was my brother! I think that man died in the Tunnels _maybe_ \- but I like this new man that’s trying to find a life with a sassy red head beside him!” Almost weeping because he already had this conversation with Seth, “she is a child Ro- a little girl!” its broken, almost _pledging_ for the older man to tell him to back up off of the younger woman that was working her way under his skin and into his heart.

A snort then Roman uncorks the jug and takes a drink only to cough as the liquid burns on the way down. Speaking through his nose he mutters, “Legal Uce- and she has a firecracker for a spirit or else she wouldn’t have put you in your place…” Jon grabs the jug and tips it up to his lips, but his brother isn’t done, “plus the way she looked at you, hot fuck!” Blinking in confusion that had Roman laughing out right, “she basically eye fucked you Uce!”

Shaking his head in-disagreement Jon won’t believe that sweet innocent Montana done such a thing; won’t allow the hope to bloom. Won’t let the seed to plant.

Instead he asks, “we good?” Roman’s eyes darken and he levels him with a stare. “Not by a long shot Uce,” mumbling Jon knew what was coming, waiting until Roman takes another drink and nabs the jug to steal another drink himself he beats his brother to the question. “A Kalku needs payment for her services- any type of bodily fluid usually does the trick! But I was after high grade information. Remember this Roman, if _nothing else_ a Kalku weakness is sex in general! Forget the spells and potions she can make with semen alone- you offer her sexually gratification you will get what you want! But never _offer_ any bodily fluid without getting what you **want**! And _never_ and I mean _never_ offer oral on a woman unless your… you know what just don’t _ever_ offer ok.”

Roman is studying him and slowly nods and works out aloud, “you wanted info on this Profeta Wyatt…” here Jon stops him, “Bray Wyatt is more than a Profeta… there were only a select few that could out power him underground. Jericho the Profeta that taught me, Orton another possible candidate- and maybe me if I could find a powerful enough Alta Sacerdotisa…” here his words died… he doesn’t want to finish the sentence so Roman asks instead, “what makes Wyatt so powerful?” Nodding Jon swallowed another drink from the jug and smiled at how nicely Roman was taking all of this. “Sister Abigail… his sister was his Alta Sacerdotisa, they shared the same set of parents and were lovers! In the Tunnels for a Profeta to become a _Dios Malvado_ he has to have either a sister or mother as a conduit- and there is no better conduit’s than a lover. Remember what I said about sex being a Kalku’s weakness?” Here Roman nods so he continues on, “it also can make them more powerful to a point. A Kalku can make spells and potions- but if a true blooded Alta Sacerdotisa blesses it, it gets a power boost. And if that Alta Sacerdotisa is an active conduit to a blooded Profeta then the spell or potion becomes even more powerful. Understand?”

It takes a moment but Roman nods and whistles out, “confusing shit!” laughing a little Jon happily agrees, “ya learn… at least your life isn’t depending on it!” then slurring a bit he added, “death is a great motivator to learn the hierarchy!” Roman gives him a crossed look that he can only smile bashfully at but something Roman says cuts through the alcohol slightly, “so how does Corbin fit into all of this? Is your status as a Profeta well known? With him being a native could he be trying to knock you off to earn your title?”

Now the haze the alcohol had him in is instantly gone and his mind is sharp, “no- it don’t work like that! Jericho was a master in pain, never taking a disciple-Acolyte or otherwise, before me! He stopped when he kept killing them- they couldn’t withstand his methods of teaching. _Judas_ \- if it hadn’t been for me Orange would be dead years ago!” At that Roman opens his mouth but Jon gives him a stern look and he shuts up before speaking whatever nonsense he was about to say, instead. “So, this Jericho was well known on his brutality?” Nodding Jon agrees, “and he didn’t have a Kalku to service him, so the power was purely his!” Roman blinks and softly adds, “now it’s yours?”

Tipping the jug back to his lips one last time Jon can only hum his displeasure in the truth of **that** fact. He moans sadly when no more liquid falls from the jug.

* * *

 

Its early morning when Seth uploads Montana’s graduation photos to the uplink server. Her smiling heart shaped face is beautiful, but her eyes are so sad that the shame and guilt ride Jon even harder than before. The fact she was smiling for Seth twisted his heart in a way he thought Renee had long since killed.

_Renee_

The bombshell that was his ex-wife, the first love of his life had killed whatever piece of him he had managed to keep alive in the Tunnels. The pain of losing Renee no longer sharp nor numbing. According to Roman she had her son- had gave up on him and tried again with Cory Graves, only to get pregnant again and decide that it wasn’t working between them.

_She asked me to bring you back to her!_

Roman had softly told him that she said she still loved him- but his heart _(what was left of it)_ didn’t beat for her anymore. Hadn’t since the first time she had flinched at his touch- shown disgust at him lighting up a cigarette, questioned him on his stained right arm and side!

But there were things left unsaid.

So, before he lost his nerve he sat down at his desk and took out a pen and paper.

_Renee,_

_I am sure your surprised by receiving this letter; and I hope I am not disrupting you life once again? But Ro has informed me of his recent trip to Vegas and your home. Firstly, let me say I am deeply sorry if his visit cause any unwanted fanfare or pain! He was only seeking to understand the situation better; no, I am sorry that’s incorrect- he was seeking to understand me better._

_I must admit since the divorce and taking the re-assignment back to the Desert I have hardened even more than I was upon coming back to Vegas._

_However,_

_I am writing this cause I think I am at a state where I can see how unfair I was to you when I came back. The man you married- the man you **loved** had been striped and ripped away from you and all I can say is I was trying to find something to ground myself into._

_I was selfish- I am so very sorry!_

_There were times Renee when thoughts of coming home to you were the only thing that kept me alive; I am sorry to burden you with those words, but I am trying to be true and fair to the both of us._

_In the end I don’t think I ever truly came home to you or state-side! I am a new- harden and sometimes yes cruel man, it’s this new man that truly kept me alive._

_I knew, deep down, after the first time I tried to hold you and saw you flinch that it was over- but like I said I am a cruel man! So, I held on a little bit longer…_

_Its weird, I say that I am cruel and not long ago I proved just that! I became, I think, the man you truly flinched away from but amazing enough the woman on the receiving end just basically slapped me back into my place…._

_I am sure Roman spoke of Montana to you?_

_She is an amazing young woman; one I am trying to protect from the cruelty that is me- but I am the moth to her flame. We draw each like than nothing I ever experienced. There is an ease and desire between us that is avoidable. I find I need her like I need air to breathe._

_I once told her she smooths me, and I think its true- the bastard that returned to Vegas rages at her and she either comforts me or walks away and tells me find my center._

_She is becoming that center…_

_I think in the end I am writing to you Renee for one simple fact; not only do I want closure for myself but for you and your children._

_I don’t want to be the cloud hanging over your head- nor do I want you to always look over your shoulder at the possible storm I may bring._

_In closing I want to add that if should we meet again I hope its in kind Renee- you deserve nothing less than that from me._

_I hope your well- and your children!_

_Be happy Renee_

_J. Dean Moxley_

 

Satisfied with the words he had wrote he threw it into the out going mail bag for the next day.

* * *

 

It would be the next day when Seth contacted them about Liana’s mom, the site of her broken tear stained face undid him. And the promise he spoke to her came from the cruelty of the man he was trying to hide from her.

In the end she didn’t flinch away instead she holds him accountable for his words! It was pure bliss for him to see and understand that.

* * *

 

It had been two days since Mox had promised to make Corbin pay for the horrible acts inflicted on her mom. His promise helps her sleep better at night- the look of rage on his handsome face made her blush when she remembered how he could make her heart go aflutter.

Upset she might be but there was no question that she was in love with the man.

Pushing those thoughts aside and sighing as she headed out back to her vegetable garden she lowered herself down to her knees to tend to picking the fresh vegetables when a noise to her left grabbed her attention.

There at the corner of her house stood a man in full black Army fatigues, he was tall- around 5’11 cropped haircut and deadly blue eyes. Her first thought was of Mox, so she asks, “Is he ok?” She doesn’t specify- won’t give away free information. Besides Seth is in the house. “Lieutenant Moxley is alive and well Miss!” The soldiers voice is steel and his eyes unflinching, “then what can I do for you Soldier?”

At her words he tilts his head to the side, and she can see that he is wearing a ear piece, she swallows hard cause suddenly and yet again she feels like such a child playing in adult games. “You can give me the Service Monisto to start with!” While she didn’t know the terminology, she understood what the he wanted. Her hand came up and clasp the dog tags of her father and Mox. Staring blankly at the man she could only sputter, the man only looked back at her patiently, after a few seconds she brokenly said, “please no!”

The man sighed and reached around to the gun hoister at his side and snapped out, “not another move Chief Warrant Officer Rollins, my orders are not to harm you or the girl- but I do have clearance to complete my mission by any means necessary!” Wide eyes she blinks at Seth, watches as Seth takes one more step- head turning to watch the uniform man unbuckle his gun strap and taps the gun itself with a finger. “would you care to explain to Lieutenant Moxley CW Rollins why my bullet is in his girl’s head if you test me again!”

Anger snapping, she hisses out, “Seth stop! And you Sir, don’t threaten me!” Seth paused and muttered something under his breathe and the other Soldier blinked in amazement. “I don’t make threat’s Miss, if he moves again regardless of my like for your Lieutenant I will end you.” A chill rippled through her and she glances back at Seth. He shakes his head and states, “you harm one hair on her head and my Lt will hunt you down like the dog you are!” Pride swells in her- not just for Mox but for Seth. The faith and trust that they have in one another.

“I can assure you CW Rollins I am doing everything in my power to avoid incurring the wrath of Profeta Ambrose!” Head tilting Liana blinks back at Seth who looks just as confused as she feels. “Why do you call him a Prophet?” her voice is small cause somewhere deep down she doesn’t really want an answer to her question. At this both Seth and the unnamed Soldier look at her funny, but she finds herself asks another question, “what do you think is going to happen when Mox finds out you threatened me?” Seth grins at this and the other man sighs and grinds his teeth together. “If given the time, the tools, and proper training I would be more worried about the damage you could do to me little girl, then your Profeta!”

Suddenly he stills, head cocked and both she and Seth can tell he is listening to what/whoever is on the ear piece that’s buzzing in his ear then he is pausing then he is fumbling with something around his neck that acts a speaker, “forgive my Staff Sergeant Nina de la Luna… he means no offense to your person nor to your Profeta, but you must understand that if you hold onto the Monisto- Mal will find you! Melissa died trying to prevent this- but your magic runs strong and true. Corbin won’t stop until he has you in the Puerta de los Cielos.” The voice is a strong southern accent and there is a smoothness to it that Liana trusts. Casting her eyes back to Seth she sees the puzzlement on his face and guesses he doesn’t know much Spanish- not that those words were pure Spanish to begin with. A dialect perhaps but not the kind one would speak from Mexico.

But this is causing her heart to speed up and her breathing to catch, she can hear the blood rushing in-between her ears, but she is asking, “my mom…” and the southern accent cuts her off, “Melissa nor your Father can help you- at hard bask your Profeta can’t even help you! You haven’t gave him consent nor have you became his conduit!” For some reason she stills at the word conduit, it brings back a memory of the strange woman from her dreams.

_Someday pequeno you will find a man that you will want to share your power with- when you chose to become his conduit … you must chose wisely… for sex is a powerful tool but to help harness a Profeta power is a power like no other!_

Suddenly she is blushing and snapping, “it’s none of your concern of how intimate Lieutenant Moxley and I are Sir!” Suddenly there is a striking fear on the nameless Staff Sergeant and for some odd reason this delights Liana. There is a pause then the voice coming over the speaker snaps back, “you play a nice game, but I won’t be outmatched by a child.”

It’s Seth, quiet stillness Seth that says, “give them what they want Montana! Its not worth your life!” She looks at him with horrified eyes, but the promised look of violence on his face makes her give in and snap off her Father’s dog tag and toss it to the Staff Sergeant. With careful eyes he bends down and snatch’s up the offending piece of metal and suddenly Liana is glad to be rid of it… there is a weight lifted off her chest where the tag use to lay.

No one says a word as the Staff Sergeant retreats.

* * *

 

Its hours later, she and Seth are at the hospital for his antibiotic treatments and her heart breaks. The pure pain that contorts his lovely face makes her wish she could trade places with him. Then she remembers Nyla Rose, she is an odd woman that lives outside of town! Her mom befriended her a long time ago- and still to this day Liana took herbal lessons from Nyla. She wonders if there is something they could make for Seth to help with the nausea that his treatments cause?

Smiling sadly as they leave the hospital she puts the question to Seth, “care for a small detour?” His eyes are sad and wavering, but he slowly nods. His eyes are closed for the whole trip. Once there she smiles a little; when Nyla hears her car, she meets them outside. She steps out of the drivers side and walks up to the larger woman and smiles in a warm greeting. Nyla nods back and states, “you have missed our sessions little witchlight!”

Liana explains quickly everything about her mom- even Corbin is a short manner then she moves onto Seth. “my friend contracted a disease through a bug bite- he is getting hospital medicine for it, but it makes him so nauseous with headaches and chills I was wondering if we could help him? Nyla is looking at Seth through the windshield. Liana can tell she is thinking…

In the end Liana helps Seth into Nyla small comfy home and helps him onto the couch. His head flops backwards and her heart cries out for him. Nyla is studying Seth and asks, “what do they call this disease?” Seth pops open his eyes and mutters softly but brokenly, “English name is Desert’s Kiss, but the locals call it something else…” here he stops and thinks then mumbles, “fiebre seca” Here Nyla hiss’s and shocks out, “You went to the Forgotten City without drinking the Bellis Perennis potion beforehand? Blinking Liana has heard of the Forgotten City- heard of the magical roots that the city was built upon. Of the magic that runs through its veins.

Seth only openly stares at Nyla, his disbelief is written all over his face but there is another look in his eyes that Liana thinks is more suspicious than shock, “You saying there is a preventive?” Nyla nods and adds, “anyone that has spent time there, or in dry lands should know this potion!” Liana can see the anger in Seth’s eyes and decides to end this conversation before it gets out of hand. “can the potion still help him?” The look Nyla gives her makes her feel ashamed cause it tells her that she should already know the answer. Smiling weakly she blushes and waves her hand to the kitchen area. Asking….

Its thirty minutes later when Liana bring the hot mixture to a sickly Seth. Helping him drink she coaxes him to drink it all after he exclaims that it tastes awful.  

Nyla as helped her make the mixture from beginning to end, on her own- without any assistances. It’s the first time she has done this to Liana.

Now done and Seth lightly cat napping Nyla adds, “the potion will not offer protect from the magic of the disease witchlight- you must configure an emerald amulet for him!” Blinking she simply looks at Nyla and ask with uncertainly, “where do I get an emerald?” Nyla tisks her and gives her another hard look. Muttering stupidly, “ok stupid question! So, I just make him a necklace and you bless it?” At her question Seth sleepy tells her, “just so you know I don’t believe in that hokey pokey shit!” Smiling Liana reaches out and combs her fingers through his hair and hums when his head falls to her shoulder in contentment.

“You need not believe in the magic- only the castor must believe for it work! But I must ask witchlight is this man your chosen? Are you his conduit? If so the amulet isn’t needed, just speak the blessing during bodily exchange!”

Shock rides her whole body and Seth goes still beside her, choking out in a whisper, “no… its nothing like that! He….. I mean…” here Seth takes pity on her and clarifies, “we are not lovers… she belongs to my brother!” Nyla’s response is to jerk back and simply raises an eyebrow in question. “your brother is not… how do you Americano’s say it….. not the jealous type?” At this Seth is sitting up better, holding his head up better and laughing. “Deano is protective … and when he loves its full throttle!”

Nyla comes to sit with them again and asks, “Protective is good in a man- tell me witchlight are you lovers with this man?” Liana is god smacked at the question- Seth only snickers at her discomfort but helps her out, “he is still in the City!” Nyla is up and speaking Spanish so fast Liana can’t keep up- the dialect is too rough to follow.

“Tell me Liana is this man an Americano? Or is a native?” She and Seth share a look and she tells him with a glance that she trust Nyla so Seth answers. “He is an Americano, but another Americano recently referred to him as a Profeta!” Nyla is shaking and bowing her head, but she mutters, “Melissia tried so hard to keep you safe witchlight- but you have your parents blood in you. It does not surprise me you have chosen a Profeta! In the end it is as your mother willed it!” Picking up Seth’s empty cup Liana starts to twist it in her hands, the need to busy them burned her but Nyla continues onward.

“Have you offered this man a commitment Liana? Have you gave him a promise? An offering of food?” Stilling she looks at Nyla then Seth and gasps out, “I made him some fudge, but everyone had a piece of it!” Nyla brows furrow in hard thought- until Seth adds- “Dean had first bite!” Nyla grinds her teeth together and comments, “he accepted and shared your gift! Those that received it only got small portions, yes?” Seth simply nodded.

As Seth and Nyla talked Liana remembered back to the video call and remembers she had indeed gave Mox a promise- she whispers, “I promised him I wouldn’t let Corbin harm him!” Nyla turned a knowing look to her and whispered, “you knew, yes?” She didn’t need the other woman to explain further, she knew what Nyla was asking about- the instant connection she had felt with Mox and the moment their eyes connected the knowing that settled over her. Blushing she whispered aloud, “I am in love with him!”

The older woman stands up and begins to pace but also starts to dig out the materials needed to make the emerald amulet, the leather strip with copper tubes and wiring. Sighing she asked, “tell me witchlight do you know when a woman is at her most powerful?”

_A woman will hold a lot power once she has chosen and became a conduit, pequeno!_

In honest she asks, “when she has chosen?” Nyla hums in agreement but adds, “chosen what though witchlight?” Liana is lost for the answer, and like always when she is lost she grabs at the dog tags that belong to her Father and Mox. Her thumb caresses Mox- she can feel the differences in two and without thought she brings Mox’s tag up out of her shirt and to her lips. Its Seth, who was listening and watching that comments, “don’t you mean who?” Gasping at him in surprise she is stunned at the auto correction he has supplied. Nyla is beaming in stunned pride, “wise words from a man! Love has looked upon you favorable Americano!”

It’s a small sad smile but Seth answers, “once but no more!” Liana cocks her head to the side in a searching gaze, but Nyla continues on, “once… sometimes **once** must come to break you… to shape you… make you realize what it truly is for the trueness of your soulmate!” Seth is slowly nodding and watches as Nyla lays out the material in front of Liana and he agrees, “perhaps! I know this, I think…  but what you just said applies more to Dean more than me!” Liana knows this is his way of steering the conversation back onto her- to stop the piercing gaze of both women.

Nyla stops and giving him a knowing look and after a few seconds shakes her head, “you will believe when its your time young one… when its your soulmate that calls to you!” Liana pauses and blinks, the simple joy- the way her heart goes aflutter at the thought makes her smile big, “your right! The moment I looked into his eyes; I knew! I know I am just a kid to him, but he sets my heart aflutter- my soul” biting down on her lower lip she ponders her next words carefully, “he sets my soul aflame! I know, even if he never returns my feelings I won’t ever love another!” There is another commitment made; a promise of undying love…

Seth is looking at her with wide eyes and an open mouth, but Nyla is humming and motioning her over to the small table. “the road ahead of true soulmates is never easy witchlight; your power is strong and true- your father tried to protect you…. But your mother, she is more powerful – time and age is on her side! If he is older, a powerful Profeta then it is as it should be- you two will find a way!”

With that Nyla began to show Liana how to construct the emerald amulet for Seth and how to add the protection blessing onto it!

After an hour the completed amulet hangs around Seth’s neck and Liana is humming in pleased pleasure at her work!

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 **Next Time:** Mox learns about the threat made to Montana and also learns that she has been keeping her skill in potions and spellcasting from him.

There is doubt, shame, and the blossom of love strengthening.

Seth almost remembers something that he and Montana has over looked and sets to right it!

**Author's Note:**

> Things are picking up and the magic is growing- the attraction between Mox and Montana is demanding attention but either will give in- to each other, to themselves they will accept it all for each other.
> 
> Other forces are moving and some are disappearing, but there are mysteries still in play- and some won't live to see their endings.
> 
> \----------------------------------------------  
> Benefits of Raw Emeralds:
> 
> *promotes focus  
> *encourages sensitivity  
> *enhances friendships  
> *provides contmentent & loyalty  
> * clears negativity
> 
> The Raw Emerald Crystal can be especially great for people with the following zodiac signs: Taurus, Gemini, and Aries. 
> 
> (Seth and Roman are both Gemini's)


End file.
